Give us a little love
by BlackVioletsx
Summary: Being a new born werewolf is never easy. Merope Miller has been out of town for a long time for a reason, and now that she has returned she is seeking help from the alpha she have heard so much about. This fanfiction is based on a roleplay and it contains a lot of OC's but it is following the actual story 95% of the time. I suck at summarys, please just read:D


**Chapter 1:**

The weather outside was boring. It was always boring here in Beacon Hills. But Merope and her family was one of those few people who didn't care about that. Ever since Merope was a little girl, she had been hanging on her fathers shoulder, fixing cars, playing football with him in the garden and building all kinds of things outside. Which caused her to be one of the most boyish girls in class. With a feminine side that all the boys had to dig deep to find.

She sat on her bed, glaring out the window. It was only three days ago since Merope returned home from a rather long and suicidal mission. Even though Merope was a tough girl, who wasn't afraid of many things, there was one thing that scared her. It terrified her. Turning doing the full moon scared the good skin out of her. It made her isolated, scared and angry. Before she turned, she was a very social girl,she loved to talk and also play around. Specially with her babysister Piper. Her bond with Piper was very strong. Ever since their mother died 11 years ago, Merope was the one to take care of her sister. Not that their father didn't want to help, Piper simply just went to Merope if she had questions, needed an advise or simply just a friend. Never had Merope been afraid to say that her sister was her best friend.

She put on her black/grey Lumber Jack shirt over her white top and threw her dirty-blonde hair over her shoulder. Merope was the one of her siblings born with the darkest hair, yet it was far from dark. Some parts of her hair seemed as blonde as it could be, the rest of her hair was dark blonde. But never did she colour her hair. At that point she was as natural as someone could be. Merope got up from her bed and grabbed her car keys. It took her a week to get herself to accept the fact that she needed help. Actually it took her more than just a week. But this past week had been more serious than ever. Thursday was the day it all started. It was 3 months and 5 days after she had left Beacon Hills, to get a cure. But she never understood the idea of the whole cure thing.

She was very wrong.

First of all, she thought that having an alpha was the first step in this whole concept. And she was dead sure that she had to kill this alpha she was going to find and then she would be a normal, human girl again. She missed being a human.

"I'm going out" she replied calmly, when she opened the door downstairs. Her whole family was watching her these days. They feared she would suddenly disappear for 3 months like she did before again.

"Where?" her brother Jake asked, leaning up against the doorframe from the livingroom.

"I'm just going out" she said trustworthy but with a hiss.

"Where?" he asked again, crossing his arms, with an expression that told her she that he didn't trust her.

"I love you too Jake" she said and grimassed at him before she headed outside and closed the door with a slam. Merope always kept what she actually did to herself. Unless it was work, Lacrosse or something she just couldn't hold back.

After 20 minutes of driving she parked her car, outside an old arbandoned building. It looked like an old building for appartments. Though she was not one to judge. She could live somewhere like this if she needed to. As long as she was allowed to keep her beloved car, she wouldn't want to complain at all. She turned off car and opened the door. She had, ever since she found that there were others like herself, been against Derek, Scott and Stiles. She didn't like the idea of her babysister dating Stiles who always seemed to be there when people got hurt or actually died. Piper was too important for Merope to lose. And since all of the problems bad been caused by either Derek, his unchle Peter or because people wanted to get their hands on Scott, she was against everything about them. But now she needed their help. The only one who knew that she wasn't a fan of them was Stiles because Merope showed no interest in being nice towards him.

She heard the beep from her car when she pressed the button on her automatic car key and put her hands in the pockets of the Lumber Jack shirt. She wasn't going to tell her family anything about her new plan. But right now at least. She was dead sure that her brother wanted to teach her things more than anything. But she felt too humilliated when her family wanted to help her, and she knew she wouldn't give all of herself doing fighting if it was against people she loved. "What are you doing here?" she heard, before she even put a hand on the big door infront of her.

She turned around and faced the black haired guy infront of her. She raised an eyebrow softly as she looked at him. He looked mysterious, with his sharply marked jaw, brusky brows and the serious expression on his face. "I'm was actually looking for you" she said right away.

"I've heard about you and your pack" she continued as he simply raised an eyebrow in order for her to explain herself.

"How you trained them" she said, shrugging softly on her shoulders.

"I'm here to ask for your help" she said. "You are one of the Millers aren't you?" he asked, like he already know who she was.

"Merope" she said with a weak nod, taking a step in his direction. "I figured" he said before he looked more serious than before. "What do you need help with?" he asked. He sounded like he didn't want to help her right away, but he was curious to find out whay she needed help with.

"Controling myself" she said, her head titled weakly to the side. "I want to know what I can do to be able to do what I did before I turned, without half turning all the time" she said, messing weakly with her ring on her forefinger. Merope was not a person to get awkward or nervous, but she had a problem standing still and staying quiet. She loved talking, just not about this.

"And you suppose I can do that?" he asked, raising both eyebrows weakly, nodding softly.

"I bet you could" she said with a shrug. "You taught Isaac well" she added. She was somehow jealous of Isaac, that he could have a such good behavior and still be such a young wolf himself.

"I can, but it's not going to come for free" he finally said, crossing his arms.

"What do you need?" she asked and raised an eyebrow as she put a hand on her hip.

"You'll find out" he said and walked pass her. Her brother always said that Derek was a strange kind of guy, and she now knew what he meant. He was indeed very mysterious, and a big guy. It was easy to sense the alpha atmosphere around him.

"Alright then" she said and grabbed her keys from her pocket. "But I've got to go to work" she said and opened the door to her car. "You just let me know when you have time" she said before she sat inside the car. He gave her a soft nod before she left.


End file.
